Anime Roomates
by Bag2218
Summary: What happpens when six anime characters live together in one house for a year? You'll have to find out by reading this story.
1. It begins

**_Anime Roommates: episode 1_**

Ladies and Gentlemen: Welcome to the biggest anime/Crossover reality show on earth! I'm going to put 6 anime characters in one house and they'll have to live together for an entire year. When words are _Italicized_ it means they're speaking in the confession room (If you watch reality TV you know what that is) Now let's get ready to meet the housemates.

Ed and Al Elric: Two boys who tried to use Alchemy to bring their mother back but failed miserably and ended up ruining their bodies.

Sakura: A ninja in training, and the only girl on this show. (She has a bit of a temper so you don't want to get on her bad side)

Goku: The strongest man in the universe! He's saved the world from certain doom on several occasions, but he's a little slow.

Pikachu: An Asian trading card pocket monster (Pokemon) with the power over electricity.

And last but not least Hiei: A demon with a mysterious third eye. He didn't want to tell me much about him cause he said I'm not worthy of knowing about him.

Now it's time to begin the show! The first two people to arrive at the house were the Elric brothers.

"That's a big house brother." Al said.

"Yeah, I wander if they have any video games?" Ed said.

Goku floats down in front of them.

"Oh my God you can fly!" Al shouted.

"Hi my name's Go….Oh my God your made of metal!"

Goku walks toward Al and starts poking him.

"_That Idiot was poking me for 3 hours!" _Al said. _I don't think he would've stopped if the girl with the pink hair arrived._

"Hi my name is Sakura. Is there anything to eat around here? If there is make sure it doesn't have sugar, fat, sodium, (4 hours later) iron, zink, salt, caffeine, and protein. I'm on a diet."

"Okay, so what exactly can you eat?" Al asked.

"Ice and Hair, that's why mine is short now." Sakura replied.

Pikachu arrived an hour later.

"Awwwwwww, he's so cute. Sakura Said. What's your name little guy?

"Pika Pika Pika Pikachu Pika" Pikachu said

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sakura shouted

"What'd he say? Goku asked.

"He told me he'll tell me if he gets to make out with me"

Hiei showed up right before Sakura attacked Pikachu.

"You should consider yourself lucky that someone actually wants to kiss you." Hiei said.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Sakura said angrily.

"What do think?" Hiei replied.

"_That kid was just asking to get beat up. _Sakura said. _He'd be dead right now if he didn't remind me of Sasuke_.

"Hi my name's Ed."

"Hi, now shut up and carry my bags up to the room with the biggest bed."

_"I could tell at that moment that that kid would be trouble. _Ed said. _I hate people with bad attitudes!_

_"I could tell at that moment that that kid would be trouble. _Hiei said. _I hate people with happy attitudes!_

And that's the end of episode one. Will Hiei and Ed get along or will six people enter the house but only five leave? All this will be answered in future episodes of **_Anime Roommates_**.


	2. Sakura

**_Anime Roomates: Episode 2_**

The housemates were unpacking their stuff and picking rooms when…

"Darn it Hiei this is my room, I called it." Ed said.

"I don't care if you had it knighted by the queen of England!" Hiei replied. "This is the biggest room in the house so it should belong to the best person in the house"

"I glad you see it my way, now get out and let me, the best person in the house, unpack my things!

"_They were fighting for 5 hours straight. _Sakura Said. _I don't know what would've happened if Al didn't break it up._

"Okay you two there's only one way to decide who gets the room" Al said. "A game of rock, paper, scissors."

They decided to play rock, paper, scissors. Hiei and Ed both had rock, but Sakura had paper.

"Looks like I win." She said. "Now everyone get out of my room!"

"I didn't know she was playing!" Ed and Hiei shouted. "I WANT A DO OVER"

"Too late, she already won" Al said. Now let's leave so you guys can find your own room"

_"If that shrimp gets in my way again, I'll kill"_ Hiei said.

Later that night…..

"I'm hungry." Goku said. "Is there anything to eat?"

"Pikachu, Pika Pika Pikachu. Pikachu said.

"That's it? What happened to all the food in fridge?" Goku asked.

"Sakura replaced it all with ice and locks of her hair." Hiei said.

"If I'm on a diet that means everyone around me has to be too" Sakura replied.

"It's one thing to be on a diet but this is ridiculous. If this is all you eat I'm surprised you're not anorexic." Ed said.

"Well excuse me for trying to look out for mine and everyone else's health." Sakura said.

"What happens when you run out of hair?" Al asked.

"I know an instant hair growing jutsu so I'll never run out of hair."

"Freak" Hiei whispered.

"_He called me freak just because I eat my hair" _Sakura said. _That's not freaky, it's perfectly normal"_

"Why is there Ice in the fridge but not in the freezer?" Al asked.

"Because Ice gets too hard when you put it in the freezer" Sakura said

"Okay you do realize that at fridge temperature the ice will melt?" asked

"….Maybe." Sakura replied

"And why is there hair in the freezer?" Al asked

"Cause it makes my hair crunchy and that's how I like it" Sakura replied

And that's the end of episode two. Sakura's a freak that will most likely become anorexic.


	3. PIkachu

Anime Roommates: Episode 3

_"Now that Sakura's got us all on **HER** diet, and has locked all the doors so we can't get any food from McDonalds or Burger King we have to eat the food she likes. _Hiei said. _This is crazy I need something to eat besides melted ice and hair that's hard as stones._

Hiei and Al tried to sneak out the door without being noticed so they could go to the grocery store but they didn't see Sakura watching them.

"Where do you think you're going? She said.

"To the Grocery store to by more ice" Al said

"Do you think I'm stupid" Sakura asked

"Yes" Hiei replied

"I know you're trying to get some real food! Well that's never gonna happen as long as we live in this house all of you are gonna follow my rules and eat what I what you to eat. Besides the doors are locked so you can't leave"

"Can we please get some food?" Al asked. If Ed doesn't get any food soon he'll die. We'll do whatever you say if you please let us get some food."

"Fck that, I'm not doing anything for that btch! Hiei said. I don't care if you locked all the doors in this house, I'll just make a door.

A black flame appeared around Hiei's hand and his third eye started to glow.

"What's he doing?" Sakura asked.

"Making a door" Al replied

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Hiei shouted.

A black flaming dragon shot out of Hiei's hand and made a huge hole in the wall. Hiei ran through the hole and left the house.

_"That was the scariest attack I've ever seen." _Sakura said.

Ed and Goku walked down the stairs unusually thin. (Like they haven't eaten in months) Ed was holding Pikachu who was very skinny with junks of the skin on his head missing, revealing his skull, he was so skinny you could see his ribs, and flies were surrounding him like he was dead.

"Sakura look what you've done to Pikachu." He's dying can you please unlock the doors so we can take him to a Pokemon Center?" Ed asked.

"Just jump through the hole in the wall Hiei made" Sakura said.

(At the Pokemon Center)

Nurse Joy walked out of the operation room.

"How is he?" Al asked.

"I'm sorry to say this but Pikachu is dead." Nurse Joy replied.

"Oh no" Sakura said with her eyes filing with tears.

"Oh my God you killed Pikachu." Al said.

"YOU BSTURD" Ed shouted. "If it weren't for you and your stupid diet he'd still be alive."

"I'm…so…Sorry!" Sakura said as she burst out in tears. "I didn't know this would happen. I've been on this diet for years and nothing bad has happened."

"But Pikachus is very small." Al said. "He needs real food."

"_We've only been in this house for a week and we already loose someone" _Ed said. _I don't know if I want to stay here any longer."_

At Pikachu's funeral all his friends came except Ash who committed suicide after he found out about Pikachu's death.

"Pikachu was a good Pokemon. And even though I only knew him for week, I feel like I've known him forever." Al said. "He will be missed."

**_Pikachu _****_1998_** **_-_****_2006_**

**_RIP_**


	4. Enter: Shin Chan

Anime Roommates episode 4

"_Now that Pikachu is gone the producers decided to send us a new roommate." _Ed said. _"I wander who they'll send." _

They waited at the door for their new roommate to come but they didn't expect to find out that their replacement for Pikachu was a five year old boy named Shin Chan.

"OH SIT!" Sakura shouted. "Why did they send you!"

"Because I'm getting paid." Shin answered

"_I know this kid; I have friends that live in his town that tell me about him." _Sakura said. _"He's a little demon child, all he does is make people's lives a living he11."_

For the past week Shin has been abusing the others, stealing all the food out of the fridge, and reading Hiei's diary.

_Hiei's freakin gay, in his diary he says how much he wants to do naughty STUFF****to Ed._ Shin said.

_"That little brat is getting on my nerves; luckily I've made a list of different ways to kill him. Ed said. I think I'll go with number 1,903. _

_"That little brat is getting on my nerves; luckily I've made a list of different ways to kill him. Al said. I think I'll go with number 25,004._

_"That little brat is getting on my nerves; luckily I've made a list of different ways to kill him. Sakura said. I think I'll go with number 585,876._

_"That little brat is getting on my nerves; luckily I've made a list of different ways to kill him. Goku said. I think I'll go with uh…uh…uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. (Five minutes later) uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...what come after 4?_

_"I know those morons have a list of how to kill me, which is why I have a list of how to make their plans backfire. Shin said. I think I'll go with number 999,265, 870,248._

Sorry this chapter is so short but I didn't really plan on making it long any way. Next episode Shin is going to completely ruin the others (except Hiei his will come soon) plans.


	5. Ed's plan

Wow, it's been a while. I got completely bored with this story and started many new ones but now I think I'm ready to come back to this(But if ur a reader of any of my other fics I'll be updating some of those too) Anyway, I think I said this episode would be about how everybody's trying to kill Shin so….yeah. I don't know if this will get back to the top of the list since I haven't updated in a while so if you like it tell your friends about it cuz I like getting comments.

Anime Roommates episode 5

"_Alright_," Ed said "_it's time to put my plan into action first I'm going to call him into the living room, where I set up a giant transmutation circle. I'll attack him, tie him up, and transmute him into a bug, than I'll squash him._ "

"_Ed's plan was easy to avoid_." Shin said "_Alright here's what I'll do…"_

"Hey Shin, I love New York is on." Ed called"Come into the living on top of the big transmutation circle and watch it with me."

"Ok _first of all, new episodes of __I Love New York__ air on Mondays. Today is Friday_. Shin said "_And second, the TV in the living room has been broken for weeks and everyone's been using the one in the basement, and it was 6:00 which meant Hiei was already watching reruns of Baywatch, and he'll cut your arm off with his sword if you try to change the channel._"

"Come on Shin." Ed called again "This is the one where Midget Mac does a back flip."

"Midget Mac was eliminated 2 weeks ago dumb$$!" Hiei called from the basement

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO LURE SHIN INTO THE LIVING SO I CAN KILL HIM!" Ed yelled

"He'll never fall for it, especially since you just shouted your whole plan."

"WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR BUSINESS AND GO BACK TO YOUR DUMB SHOW ABOUT LIFEGUARDS RUNNING IN SLOW MOTION!!!"

"BAYWATCH IS A VERY INSPIRATIONAL AND LIFE CHANGING SHOW, AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO INSULT!!!!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT!?! ATTACK ME IN SLOW MOTION!"

"_You see, I knew that if Ed kept calling me enough Hiei would eventually get annoyed and a fight would break out,_" Shin explained "_and they'd both probably be hospitalized. I was basically killing two birds with one stone."_

Sure enough, within 5 minutes of name calling and insulting each other's favorite shows, Ed transmuted his arm into a sword and him and Hiei were having a cool sword fight which resulted in them both going to the emergency room.

"That was too easy." Shin said "I thought Hiei would've been smart enough to see my plan coming from a mile away."

"_This little punk may have been able to trick my brother but I'm a lot smarter."_ Al said

_"I may have been able to trick his brother, but Al's a lot smarter. This might be challenging."_

Alright that should do it for episode 5. I know it's short but it's like 1:00 in the morning, I can't think of anything else to type, and I'm tired. I'll try to get Al and Sakura's plans on here tomorrow but I'm not making any promises (I might be pretty busy tomorrow so I won't have a lot of time on the computer)


End file.
